


Sanzo's Green-Eyed Demon (2009)

by JennyB



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Anal Sex, Antagonism, Community: valentine_smut, Desperation, Jealousy, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo's plagued by a very persistent green-eyed demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanzo's Green-Eyed Demon (2009)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kansouame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/gifts).



> This was written for the 2009 Valentine Smut challenge, a Saiyuki-themed writing community on Dreamwidth.
> 
> The requestor's prompt was 'envy'. You see where I'm going with this? ~_^

Violet eyes narrowed from across the room as he watched the green-eyed youkai chatting and laughing with the willowy blond at the bar. His lips curved down into a deep scowl when he saw the young man slip his arm around Hakkai's waist, and he growled lowly when the newcomer then sifted his fingers through the short hair at Hakkai's nape and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Sanzo? What's wrong?" Goku asked him, looking at him with wide, earnest eyes as he finished off the massive ice cream sundae he'd ordered for dessert.

The priest's scowl deepened, and he wordlessly picked up his mug and drained the rest of his beer in one gulp. Wiping his mouth with his fingertips, his expression turned positively murderous. He could understand if Hakkai needed to seek the comfort of a woman after losing Kanan, but the fact that he was cozying up to a _man_ irked him to no end. He became vaguely aware of Goku's voice asking him something. "What?" he demanded, and when the teen repeated his question, his mind conveniently supplied several answers. _'I thought he had more brains than to sink to that perverted kappa's level.' 'What do I care if he goes slumming for a fuck?' 'What the hell does he see in that skinny bitch?'_ However, all were decidedly unhelpful responses, and slamming his now-empty glass down on the table, his gaze shifted to the confused gold. "Nothing," he snapped, and then he roughly pushed away from the table, storming off to his room in a deep funk.

He wasn't jealous. He didn't get jealous - especially over something so asinine. If Hakkai wanted to hook up with some tart, that was his business. He didn't care. And he sure as shit didn't give a damn about the fact that the healer hadn't bade him good night, or stopped by to see him as he always did.

He was still actively trying to convince himself of that as the small desk clock clicked over to four-ten in the morning.

* * *

The coming of dawn had only made Sanzo even tetchier than usual. Both Hakkai and Gojyo had been in a remarkably good mood that morning, which had only increased Sanzo's resentment and pissed him off even more. Wordlessly, he'd climbed into his usual seat, and as Jeep had trundled along over the countryside, his mind had almost immediately conjured up myriad erotic images of Hakkai with the nameless blond. Just as quickly, he had shifted in his seat and had crossed his legs at the knee, lighting up a cigarette and attempting to chain smoke the thoughts from his mind. He'd been in that position for the past three hours, and not only was he out of cigarettes, but he was starting to feel cramped up. "Pull over," he demanded suddenly.

"Sanzo? Are you not feeling well?" Hakkai asked, a note of genuine concern in his voice. Usually, the blond wanted nothing more than to keep travelling and was loathe to stopping for any reason.

"Just fucking pull over!"

Green eyes widened a little in surprise, but the brunet complied. "If you're not feeling well, I could -"

"I'm _fine_!" the priest snapped coldly. "Stop fucking asking." While the other three climbed out of Jeep for a brief stretch break, Sanzo rummaged in his kit. Pulling out a fresh pack of cigarettes a moment later, he lit one up and took a deep drag, all the while trying to ignore the curious look Hakkai was giving him. "Besides, if it wasn't worth worrying about last night while you were off 'socializing', it sure as hell isn't this morning!" When he saw the green eyes widen a little, and then look away, he couldn't help the small sense of smug satisfaction he felt at knowing he'd hurt the other in return. His pleasure was short-lived, however, when it was Gojyo, and not Hakkai, who responded to the slur.

"It wasn't like that at all, you shitty excuse for a priest!" the redhead growled hotly. "He didn't -" He was cut off by the feeling of a gentle hand on his forearm.

"Let it go, Gojyo," Hakkai said quietly, a note of sadness in his voice. "It's alright."

"But, 'kai -"

"Please, Gojyo. Don't worry about it."

Grudgingly, the kappa fell silent and draped an arm around the brunet's shoulders to comfort him - though that by no means meant he wouldn't tell Sanzo later what an asshole he thought he was. As he flicked his gaze over to the priest, crimson eyes widened in surprise when he saw the murderous glare the blond was giving him, and as their eyes met, Sanzo quickly looked away under the guise of closing up his pack. Suddenly, everything clicked, and a wicked smirk curved up the corners of the hanyou's mouth. Oh, this was too good! Tightening his hold on his friend, he murmured, "Alright, 'kai. But when we reach town tonight, I promise, _I'll_ make you feel better, ok?"

Gojyo smirked when he saw the icy scowl flit across the monk's face. To him, being able to effectively piss off their leader was almost better than Christmas.

* * *

For the rest of the day, the redhead took every opportunity he could to antagonize the blond about his feelings for Hakkai - which mainly consisted of being unnaturally affectionate with the brunet whenever the other was looking. By the time they reached their destination for the evening, Sanzo looked about ready to have an aneurism. Hakkai brought Jeep to a stop outside a decent enough looking restaurant, though before they'd gone more than a few steps, the healer suddenly found himself holding the priest's gold card.

"Sanzo, aren't you going to -"

"Not hungry," the blond growled, and then he turned on his heel to head toward the inn.

That same look from before briefly flitted across Hakkai's face, but before he could say another word, Gojyo sighed softly. "'Kai? Why don't you and the monkey go get a table? I'll join you in a minute. I'm going to have a smoke first."

Hakkai arched a dubious brow at that, but resignedly nodded. "Come on, Goku," he said to the teen as he forced a smile to his face. "Let's go see what's on the menu, ne?"

Gojyo grinned at them both, and gave a small wave, and once they were out of sight, he scowled and took off after Sanzo. It didn't take long for the leggy redhead to catch up to him, and falling into step beside him, he taunted, "Hey, dick, wanna hear something interesting?"

Violet eyes narrowed as the blond glowered dangerously at Gojyo. "Hey, moron, why don't you shut up before I permanently shut you up?"

"Ooh, ouch," Gojyo replied. "That the best you've got? How about some original material?" When Sanzo simply flipped him off, he smirked. "What would you say if I told you we were together?"

That stopped the priest in his tracks, and he rounded on the hanyou, his eyes blazing with silent fury. "I'd say you were a shitty, lying kappa with a death wish," he hissed as he drew his weapon and fired, the lack of sleep and the stress of Gojyo's bullshit finally catching up to him and allowing his jealousy to rage unchecked. 

At that, Gojyo snorted and lit up a cigarette. "So, you think you're his type, do you?" he asked casually, only to laugh as two more bullets whizzed by. "Hn, maybe you _were_."

Sanzo scowled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demanded crossly as he aimed between the hanyou's eyes.

Obviously unfazed, Gojyo's smirk widened and he turned to head back to the restaurant. "Bastard," he remarked. "He's been waiting two years. I don't know what the fuck he sees in you, but if you ask me, I think he's getting tired of waiting."

The last two rounds were close enough for Gojyo to feel the air against his ear. "And what are you planning to do now?"

The kappa turned and smirked at the monk, feeling slightly braver when staring down an empty revolver. "Me? Absolutely nothing - at least not until after you've totally fucked this all up. Then I'll give him what you never could."

He let out a surprised yelp as the bullet singed his hair.

* * *

Shortly after nine that evening, Hakkai knocked on Sanzo's door and then stepped inside, where he saw the priest sitting in front of the window. "Sanzo? I get the feeling you're angry with me," he remarked quietly. "You've been even surlier than usual today, especially toward me."

"Well, don't you get a gold star, Sensei!" the blond sneered, his back still to the other.

"Hn." Pursing his lips together, the brunet asked, "Is it something I've done?" When he received no response, he pressed, "Is it something I _haven't_ done?" He shook his head a little at the resulting silence, and then a hint of a smile settled on Hakkai's face. Deftly, he reached behind him and locked the other's door before slowly taking a few steps into the room. "I believe I know what you're thinking, but I didn't _fuck_ him." His smile widened when the blond's head snapped around on hearing the curse word. "No matter how desperate I may have felt, have you ever known me to give in to a one-night stand?" An elegant brow arched, and Hakkai's expression turned unreadable as he waited.

"Go to hell; I'm not answering that."

"Alright, Sanzo," Hakkai replied flatly. "If that's truly what you think of me, then I suppose you can deal with your demon problem by yourself."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the blond demanded irritably, standing up and turning to fully face the other.

Hakkai held the other's gaze, his own intense as he said seriously, "I'm talking about the green-eyed demon that's currently controlling your soul." 

Sanzo snorted, though it did take all his concentration to keep the heat out of his cheeks. "I'll kill that roachy kappa!" he seethed. "He said he wasn't going to say anything!"

"Oh, I'm not referring to me." The smile returned when this time, the blond _did_ flush. Now completely certain he'd read the monk right, Hakkai moved closer to the other, stopping when he was just hovering on the edge of being in the priest's 'personal space'. "Jealousy is a very ugly creature, Sanzo," he murmured, a note of sensuality in his voice. "It doesn't become you."

Violet eyes widened, and though he suddenly felt _very_ uncomfortable, he found he couldn't will himself to push the other away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Exorcizing your demon. You have absolutely nothing to be jealous about," Hakkai continued, knowing he was taking a gamble. His smile turned wicked when he found he was forcing the priest to take involuntary steps backwards, and when Sanzo's back bumped against the wall, Hakkai leaned closer. "Tell me something. In your mind, what did you imagine?"

Sanzo could smell the scent of Hakkai's soap, a blend of sandalwood and satsuma, and he clenched his jaw tightly lest he let out a wanton groan. Swallowing thickly, he growled. "Nothing. I didn't imagine anything."

"Hn..." Hakkai's eyes narrowed a little as his smile widened. He was far too polite to call the blond a liar, even if his expression screamed it loud and clear. "Did you imagine me in the dominant role? Giving my partner what he needs, knowing instinctively where and how to tease and touch?" he asked as he deftly grabbed the blond's hands and pinned them up by his head against the wall, and he snapped his teeth just in front of the monk's lower lip. He could feel the other struggle, but the brunet's strength was, by far, superior. Not touching more than where their forearms were pressed together, he leaned closer, his breath ghosting over Sanzo's ear as he whispered, "Or do you see me more as the submissive one? Trying my best to please a lover, so willing to do whatever is asked of me?" In one quick movement, he flipped them so that his back was now against the wall, his eyes half-lidded as he looked into the violet. He slid his hands up from Sanzo's wrists to twine them with the other's fingers, and then he remained motionless, leaving the next move to the priest.

The blond stood stock-still save for a tightening of his grasp on Hakkai, his breath coming in sharp, tremulous pants through slightly parted lips. For several long moments, he stared silently into the unnaturally brilliant green eyes, as if waiting for the other to tell him this was some sort of joke perpetrated by the kappa. When the youkai simply stared back, his expression serious, yet smug, Sanzo snorted. "You're such a fucking bastard," he murmured as he crushed his lips to Hakkai's, his lust for the brunet far outweighing his desire to slowly savour him. His tongue quickly snaked inside the taller male's mouth, and all the boyhood 'lessons' he'd been given by the older apprentices came flooding back as he mapped over every dip and surface. As he pulled away and stepped back a half-pace, he was pleased to note that Hakkai was only wearing his black Henley - there would be no messing about with clips and toggles. Reaching for the hem of the brunet's shirt, he said, "I don't want a dominant, and I sure as hell don't want a submissive." Stripping off the garment in one fluid move, he added candidly, "And if this is a one-time thing, I swear to fuck I'll kill you come morning."

"Ah, you say the sweetest things," Hakkai replied pertly as he lowered his arms, and then he carefully peeled Sanzo's gauntlets off, his fingertips teasingly skimming over the smooth skin.

Sanzo shivered at the touch, somewhat amazed by how something so simple could be so erotic. Now that the kiss had sated his initial need, he was able to take his time in stripping off the brunet's clothing, feeling only minor embarrassment as Hakkai carefully and tenderly did the same to him. When they were both undressed, they spent the better part of an hour getting to know each other's bodies, learning together what spots could make Sanzo purr like a kitten and Hakkai curse like a sailor. Despite his gruff demeanour, the priest really was an attentive lover, his touches leaving the green-eyed demon writhing beneath him in pleasure. And, for someone who came across as quiet and proper, the brunet seemed to possess a hidden talent for sucking cock. As the blond came down his throat for the third time, he silently marvelled that the only way Hakkai could improve upon his technique would be if his tongue was forked - and given the weirdness that would entail, he could live with it as it was.

Pulling away from yet another deep, wanton kiss, Sanzo rested Hakkai's leg on his bicep as he slid his cock into the searing tightness. Panting slightly, he moved the limb to rest at his waist, and he loosed a strangled groan when the brunet's legs tightened around him and drew him in deeper. In response, he rasped his nails along Hakkai's flanks, delighting in the pleasured hiss he earned for his actions. He eased back almost all the way, and then thrust in quickly, setting up a hard, fast, deep rhythm that had them both teetering on the brink of release before long. He felt elegant, slender fingers twine with his, and then felt the velvety hardness of the healer's cock against his palm as they stroked together. A low moan spilled from his lips, and when he felt the first pulse of come against his fingers and heard the quiet, sultry mewl of his name, it was his undoing. Thrusting in hard one last time, his free hand grasped Hakkai's hip in a bruising grip, his whole body tensing as his orgasm tore through him, filling the other with his seed. "God, 'kai, I - ah, _shit_!"

Breathing heavily as he came down from his peak, he eased his spent cock from the other's passage and shifted over, collapsing heavily before rolling onto his back. "Holy fuck..." He felt the weight move on the bed, and a moment later, he realized Hakkai had gotten up. He kept his eyes closed - if the other was dressing to leave, he didn't want to watch him do it. A few moments later, he felt the mattress dip, and then a wet warmth against his body. Cracking an eye open, he saw Hakkai kneeling beside him, carefully wiping him clean with a damp facecloth. When the brunet moved to get up again, Sanzo snagged his wrist.

"Sanzo?"

"Just fucking leave it and get your ass in bed. You're not Molly Maid." He closed his eyes again, and when he heard the soft 'plop' of the cloth landing on the floor, he released his hold, the corners of his mouth briefly curving upward when he felt the other moving about and getting settled.

"Sanzo? Are you sure you don't mind me being here, like this?"

"You're still here, aren't you?" He smirked again when the brunet fell silent and instead turned onto his side and curled against him. After a while, he, too, turned onto his side and draped an arm over Hakkai's waist. When he heard the gentle, rhythmic breathing indicative of sleep, he allowed his expression to soften and he pressed a kiss to the other's temple. Chuckling softly, he murmured to the slumbering man, "You're a good healer - after all, look at what you've done here tonight. And you're a great taijiya for having killed the green-eyed demon in my soul. But in all honesty, you're a pretty shitty exorcist. It seems you've left another in its place."

And he realized he could live with that, too.


End file.
